What Went Wrong 1
by ShadaowKit12
Summary: My first fic. Another 'characters read' story. Full summery inside
1. POOF BANG OWW

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters (damn) only the plot.

Summery and warnings: In an attempt to stop the mistakes made during the second war that cost good people their lives and death eaters to walk free, certain characters from different times are brought together to read the Harry Potter books starting with The Prisoner of Azkaban. Takes place in Harry's fifth year after the Weasley twins have left. AU, OOC, Dumbledore bashing, Dursley bashing and some swearing.

AN: My first attempt at writing constructive criticism welcome but all flames will be given to my brothers to start a bonfire in the back garden.

AN2: I've gone over this to fix some grammar and minor plot holes for my later chapters sorry its been so long but my computer broke and when the replacement got here the house got hit by lightning and blow it up. I hate my luck. So I'm going over my chapters to fix errors and maybe change a few things. I'll hopefully get a new chapter up tonight as well, so fingers crossed! Thank you for being so patient with me.

Enjoy.

-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-

Unknown Place, Unknown time

In a very empty, very large room all is quiet until...

_**POOF**_

_**BANG**_

"OWWW" rang out the voices of nineteen people as a cloud of purple mist dropped them on the ground in groups of twos or threes.

"Please get off of me guys" A muffled voice came from underneath two others . Those that knew the trio (and liked them) laughed as they untangled and righted themselves. The trio were the only ones to land in a tangled heap and pouted when they realised this, which made the laughter louder. When the laughter finally stopped a blue mist filled the room in an instant and was gone just as quickly, leaving the occupants of the room wondering if they had imagined the mist. The only thing that stopped them asking this to someone was that the room was no longer empty, but instead looked like a large, warm sitting room with six large squashy sofa's in black, gold, silver and blue, an empty medium sized glass coffee table, with a very large soft and thick white rug that covered most of the floor. A large gleaming kitchen/dining room separated from the sitting by a half wall, the tall oak doors were were there too, named 'ladies', 'men's', and the doors labelled 'bedrooms'.

After looking around and realising there looked to be no way out most of the room started to panic and shout until a voice rang out over the noise made by those panicking. "Calm down! We're all OK and we WILL find a way out of here. Just stop panicking so we can figure out what to do!" everyone turned to look at those who had shouted, to half of the rooms surprise it was a black haired teen with glasses, bright emerald green eyes,with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead and that had spoken.

"Wow Prongs he looks just like you!" exclaimed a tall handsome teen with long black hair and grey eyes. To another teen who did look just like the teen who had spoken first, with just one exception; he had hazel eyes.

"Except the eyes Padfoot they look like-" he was cut of by the soft musical voice of a beautiful red-haired with bright emerald green eyes that were identical to the first boys.

"My eyes, he has my eyes"

Those in the room apart from the three who had just spoken and a man with an extremely long beard spluttered in shock as they realised that they were obviously in a room with three people who couldn't possibly be there; two because they had died fourteen years ago and one who was a supposedly mass murderer. The next thing they noticed about the three is that they where all in they're teens. They all turned to look as the old man cleared his throat to get the rooms attention.

"Yes that is Lily, James and Sirius when they were, I believe, in they're final year at Hogwarts. I believe we have been brought to this area for a reason, which we will find out very soon. Now let us all sit down then introduce ourselves with just our names and the year that we are from so that those who are not familiar with us may at least know something about us." As he spoke he looked over at the family of three that had taken refuge on a black sofa as far from the magic uses as possible, glaring at everyone in hatred, disgust and fear. Once every one had sat down the old man spoke again;

"I shall start I think. My Name is Albus Dumbledore, and I am from the year 1995."

"I am Severus Snape, I am also from 1995." spoke a sallowed skin man, with a large hooked nose and oily hair, to the left of the man now named Dumbledore. The next who spoke was a severe looking woman, who wore glasses and had her hair tied up in a tight bun.

"I am Minerva McGonagall, I am also from 1995." after she had spoke a pretty young teen with red hair and hazel eyes spoke next;

"I'm Ginny Weasley, also from 1995" a slightly plump, red haired woman spoke next;

"Molly Weasley, also from 1995" the tall, slightly balding, red haired man seated next to her introduced him self next; "I'm Arthur Weasley I am also from 1995".

"Percy Weasley I too am from 1995" spoke a pompous looking, tall, red hair man, wearing horn rimmed glassed. He spoke with an air of importance, which to nearly everyone in the room was obviously fake. The next two who spoke were identical in every way; from their red hair hair and freckles to the matching mischievous grins they were wearing. The way they spoke was quite confusing to those who had never heard or seen them before;

"We're the"

"Weasley twins"

" Fred and George"

"from the year"

"1995!" the confusing thing was that Fred and George had spoken a different part of the sentence with the only thing in sync being the year they are from. The next one to speak was the teen who had been named 'Padfoot' before;

"I'm Sirius Black, or Padfoot to my friends, I'm from the year 1977"

"I'm James potter or Prong to my friends, I'm from the year 1977"

"I'm Lily Evans, I'm also from the year 1977"

"I'm Remus Lupin I also go by Moony to my friends, I'm from the year 1995" gasps of shock came from the three from the past, they had noticed that he looked older but didn't realise it was because he is from nearly twenty years in their future.

"I'm Ron weasley, I'm from the year 1995"

"I'm Hermione Granger, I am also from the year 1995"

"I'm Harry Potter, also from the year 1995" the three from the past looked shocked at this, sure he looked like two of them but they never expected that he was the son of two of them.

"I am Petunia Dursley, and I am also from the year 1995" spoke a tall woman after the looks she was receiving from those in the room with a sour look on her face. She had too much neck, oversized teeth, and stringy black hair tied into a loose bun. No one heard the whispered questioned posed by Lily "Tuney?" as a very large (read – fat) man with no neck, thin blond hair and a moustache to match had started to introduce himself.

" Vernon Dursley, 1995" he had grunted out not wanted to be glared at by people he obviously didn't like or know.

"I'm Dudley Dursley, from the year 1995" said a very, very large boy who looked like his father.

"Now that we have introduced ourselves there appears to be a letter on the table addressed to me, it could tell us where we are and why we are here, I'll read it out shall I?" before anyone could say anything he picked up the letter that had appeared during the introductions and started to read;

"_Dear headmaster Dumb-as-a-door,_ (here the writing changed) **Harry I know your annoyed with the old goat but there's no need to start a letter like that! **(then back again) _sorry Hermione but you know we wouldn't have had to resort to this if he hadn't mucked things up so bad in the beginning. _(the two mention teens of the trio looked startled and ashamed that they had apparently said this, while the others in the room started between them and the old man in shock, no-one heard the last member of the trio mutter to himself; "where am I?")

_Anyway the reason we are writing to you is simple: we are from the future, we won the war, voldemort is dead __**for good this time **_(the writing had changed again, this time differently then the first two) _Thanks Ron. __**Your welcome harry. **_**Both of you stop it we need to get this written before the toad of a minister and her lackeys find us and get the dementors to give us the kiss! **(silence total silence until, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED AFTER YOU KICKED THE SNAKE-FACED BASTARDS ARSE HARRY!" screamed the female of the trio shocking those of the room who thinks she is nothing but a bookworm.

"How should I know Mia? But with my luck the bloody idiots at the ministry decided to put that toad Umbitch – sorry I mean Umbridge in charge." Answered the boy named Harry. The smirk on his face when he said that combined with is words caused half of the room to stare at him in shock. No one but his closest friends had heard him talk like this about anyone before. Even if they weren't too shocked by this what had just been revealed stopped anyone from reprimanding him of his language never mind that it was a teacher he had spoken about like that.

"I hate your luck mate." Ron told him trying not to laugh at the rest in the room.

"Me too Ron, me too. Can you carry on now please professor?" Harry asked wanting to find out what was going on.

"Certainly my boy" was Dumbledore's reply before he continued reading out the letter)

_Sorry Mia, anyway, old man basically you screwed up. You didn't give us the information we needed to win when it was truly needed, and when you did it was less than half of it! when you FINALLY decided to get off your wrinkly old arse and tall me what I needed to know you didn't finish as you were killed by someone you had stuck under an ILLIGAL FULLY BINDING LOYALTY CHARM! god-dammit old man you messed up things so bad that when we had beaten the snake-faced bastard the interim minister (now actual minister) tried to have us arrested and kissed because of new laws that were put in place. Laws that made it illegal to fight against those who don't like muggleborns. Your lackeys -yes I said lackeys- in the ministry didn't even oppose it as you had instructed them before your death to not do anything that could help me after or even during the war! _

_We managed to get away thanks to the Weasleys who held off the aurors so we could go underground. We went to Order HQ where I claimed the Head of the Black house (which I was supposed to do the summer after my fifth year) as instructed by Kreacher and locked down the wards so that no one not invited in will get thrown about two miles away if they try to enter by force. Yes he's nice now. Anyway things went from bad to worse, I wont say because you'll be sick if I did, but its enough to say we are lucky to be alive right now. All I will say is that the memory charms and power suppressors you placed on the three of us are now gone, we are now full grey mages as we should have been from the start. The ministry has found where we are, and is managing to pull down the wards, they've been trying for three days so its no real surprise, we won't make it out as they've placed they're own around us._

_So what's going on is this; Mia created a spell that will send up to thirty people (three from a different time) to a place outside of time and change it to fit your needs (a bit like the room of requirement) along with a detailed history from my third year through to my six year (in my point of view unfortunately), in the form of books ,as that is when it really starts and things are revealed that should have been set right at the time but you ignored for your own ends. _

_They will appear when you have read the full contents to this letter to those there now. Those who should be in the room with you are:_

Minerva McGonagall

Severus Snape

Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny, Percy, George and Fred Weasley

Myself

Mia

Petunia, Vernon and Dudley Dursley

Remus Lupin

Lily Evans

James Potter

and Sirius Black

_you are all here for a reason my parents and godfather because they deserve to know what happened and have the ability to change things from early in time then you do, the Dursleys are there because they deserve to know the kind of dangers I am in at school and why I had to live with them (even if your excuse was a pile of dragon dung), everyone else plays an important part in the future so they are there to see it._

_Others will be coming in at different timed to read with you, Mia's spell allows for that, they need to read this letter to understand what is going on and why. (be prepared Dumbles, Hagrid's going to be here at some point.) When you have finished you will have three hours to get to know each other better and to decide what you need to change.(just to let you know that in my point in time only me, Ron, and Mia are alive) Learn from your mistakes and and make sure What Went Wrong doesn't happen again._

_From Harry Potter 19 years old,_

_Hermione Granger 20 years old,_

_Ronald Weasley 20 years old._

Albus Dumbledore lowered the letter and lifted his head to face the others in the room.

TBC


	2. Owl Post

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters (damn) only the plot.

Summery and warnings: In an attempt to stop the mistakes made during the second war that cost good people their lives and death eaters to walk free, certain characters from different times are brought together to read the Harry Potter books starting with The Prisoner of Azkaban. Takes place in Harry's fifth year after the Weasley twins have left. AU, OOC, Dumbledore bashing, Dursley bashing and some swearing.

AN: My first attempt at writing constructive criticism welcome but all flames will be given to my brothers to start a bonfire in the back garden.

AN2: Grey mages will be explained in this chapter.

Enjoy.

-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-

"speech"

'Thoughts'

"**the book"**

-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-

_Last time:_

_Albus Dumbledore lowered the letter and lifted his head to face the room at large._

This time:

If anyone was able to be outside of the room, they would have thought a bomb had gone off with all the noise that was generated by the outraged screams and shouts of most of Harry's friends, family and the teen himself, being aimed at Albus–too–many-bloody-names-Dumbledore.

The man in question looked as if he wished the sofa he was seated on would come alive and eat him, a preferable alternative to what those in the room were doing to him, I'm sure. He had had his head shaved bald, with the skin turned blue with orange spots (Fred and George), Transfigured his clothes into a yellow summer dress with big red flowers on, a pair of neon green tights, his shoes were now 7 inch heeled, electric blue, peep toed pumps (McGonagall and Snape), glittery red devil horns coming out of his head (Hermione), his beard was orange (Ron) giant bat looking flying bogeys attacking him (Ginny), but the most funny and shocking things that had happened was when Sirius had changed into Padfoot and 'lifted his leg' against Dumbledore's own legs, Harry had punched him which had broken Dumbledore's nose.

Once everyone was mostly calm the reason these were the only ones to act against Dumbledore came to light, when they saw that James, Remus and Percy were holding Lily and Arthur back from beating the old man into a bloody pulp.

"Remove the blocks from my son and his friends old man or I will not be responsible for my actions" the deadly calm voice of Lily Evans broke the angry silence that had descended the room as nearly every person there tried to calm down sufficiently enough not to kill Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry to say that is impossible at this time Lily" Dumbledore spoke "Only someone with a full healer training is legal to do so" he said in a grave voice which grated on the nerves of every magical person there.

"Its also illegal to place them on someone if you don't have said training you-" here she went of on a ten minute rant about his sexuality, self-importance, eye twinkle and many other attributes, using language that would make even the hardest criminal blush four or more shades of red. When she was done, Dumbledore was shaking like a leaf and was a shade of white that looked to be newly discovered.

"I know it is dangerous to remove, what with the excess magic are now bound to receive but you better remove the blocks when we are done reading the first book we have to, or NOTHING and NOONE will stop me from _destroying _you. Got it?" she asked, even though it was obvious it wasn't really a question. Dumbledore nodded not sure his voice would work right now and not wanting to end up screaming like a five year old girl if it did.

"Thank you all for defending me. Mum please stop looking at him like that he has enough wee on him as it is without adding to his own." This comment more then anything was what was needed to break the tension that had built up in the room since the letter had begun. He carried on after the near hysterical laughter had finished, "Professor Snape would you read first? I figure we can go around the room a chapter each, so that we finish quicker that way."

"Good idea Mr. Potter. I shall indeed read first. Before I do though would you please tell me why neither you Miss. Granger or Mr. Weasley asked what a grey mage is?" He asked calmly, missing the fact that he had complemented and agreed with a Potter, along with the looks he was getting from around the room for this.

"In third year we had a conversation about what happened in second year and we all agreed that it was a bit strange that Slytherin only put a monster down there. So we decided to explore and found his personal library. A book there explained it. And before anyone tells us how dangerous that was we had Dobby with us and he warded any truly dangerous books so we cannot even touch them, let alone read them." Explained harry, earning shocked and disapproving looks from those around the room.

"Remember Harry you also sold most of the basilisk remains to the goblins for about 9 million galleons" Ron spoke up

"Thanks Ron I knew I was forgetting something." he said taking a shrunken trunk from his pocket and resizing it. He opened the lid, reached in and pulled out a stack of parchment and a black wooden box. The box he handed to professor Snape, while the stack of parchment was separated and handed to Hermione, Ginny, Ron and the Weasley parents. All who looked at him in curiosity before their looks quickly changed to shock when he revealed what he had given them. "Professor Snape, you have the parts of the basilisk, minus the hide that was sold to the goblins, I hope you have a use for it as I know the parts are very rare and expensive, all I want in return is for you to stop terrorising Neville in Potions, he is great with Herbology it is only his fear of you that stops him from doing the same in your class" he spoke in an unsure tone, then waited for the reply.

"I believe that is an unfair trade Mr. Potter, surely there is something else you want from me?"

" Well I would ask you to be fair to all houses but I know that would blow your cover so this will have to do for now, don't you agree professor?" Harry asked with a cheeky grin on his face. Causing Snape to gape (HA) at him then nod silently stroking the wooden box in reverence.

" To everyone else it is a cut of the money the remains got me, now before you argue, you five and the others who were petrified were effected the most or helped to stop it, or both in Mias' case." He said quickly to stop their protests. "And the others who were petrified got a cut too. I don't want all that money and you need and deserve it so no take backs. Got it?" he said sternly as they still looked ready to argue.

"Please read now professor" he asked Snape as he retook his seat, knowing it would be a while till those who had been given at least a million galleons each would need a while to recover.

Snape picked up the book from where it sat on the table and began:

"The first chapter is called **Owl Post"**

"**Harry Potter was a highly unusual boy in many ways."**

"Ain't that the truth" remarked Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and all three Dursleys much to the amusement of those in the room, as most snickered at this. What made outright laughter start was the looks of shock and horror on those who said it.

"**For one thing, he hated the summer holidays more than any other time of the year **(Petunia and Dudley looked slightly ashamed at this, but Vernon looked particularly smug) **for another, he really wanted to do his homework,"**

"NO, don't go to the side of evil Harry" shouter Fred, George, Ron, James, Sirius ,and surprisingly Dudley. The glares and looks of disapproval they got from the rest in the room made them sink back into their seats, in an attempt to get away from them.

"**but was forced to do it in secret, in the dead of the night. And he also happened to be a wizard."**

"I _never_ would have guessed that" Hermione said her voice dripping with sarcasm, much to the shock of all but Harry and Ron, who, when they had seen the looks had laughed so hard they had nearly fallen off the sofa.

"I think you shocked them Mia." Harry managed to breathe out when he had stopped laughing.

Hermione just looked at the shocked faces and shrugged in an 'oh well' kind of manner before gesturing to Snape, to carry on reading. He did so, silently questioning whether this was her regular behaviour and wondering what else about the trio he and so many others had missed.

"**it was nearly midnight, and he was lying on his front in bed, the blankets drawn right over his head like a tent, a torch in one hand and a large leather-bound book (**_**A history of magic, **_**by Adalbert Waffling) propped against the pillow. Harry moved the tip of his eagle-feather quill down the page, frowning as he looked for something that would help him write his essay, 'witch burning of the Fourteenth Century Was Completely Pointless – discuss'**

"I remember that one." said Remus. " These two just put that the muggles hardly ever caught a real one and if they did the nutters had let them, and enjoyed it due to a charm that made the fire tickle instead of burn. That was they're whole essay- one line." he said pointing at James and Sirius as he did so.

"ah, but Moony, we got an 'A' on that" defended Sirius and James as everyone either laughed or looked astonished that they managed to get such a good mark for such little work. Snape started reading again before anyone else could comment on the two marauders lack of effort;

"**The quill paused at the top of a likely-looking paragraph. Harry pushed his round glasses up his nose, moved his torch closer to the book and read:**

_**Non-magic people )more commonly known as Muggles) were**_

_**particularly afraid of magic in medieval times, but not very**_

_**good at recognising it. On the rare occasion that they did catch**_

_**a real witch or wizard, burning had no effect whatsoever. The**_

_**witch or wizard would perform a basic Flame-Freezing Charm**_

_**and then pretend to shriek in pain while enjoying a gentle,**_

_**tickling sensation. Indeed, Wendelin the Weird enjoyed being**_

_**burnt so much that she allowed herself to be caught no fewer**_

_**than forty-seven times in various disguises"**_

"Stupid freak" Vernon muttered only loud enough for his wife and son to hear. He had seen what the rest were capable of when mad and didn't want anything like that to happen to himself.

"See we did the work just put it in our own words. Beside it isn't like there was a word limit either way." Sirius said, trying to get his point across to those that had glared at him earlier.

"hmm" was the general reply before Snape started reading again.

"**Harry put his quill between his teeth and reached underneath his pillow for his ink bottle and a roll of parchment. Slowly and very carefully he unscrewed the ink bottle, dipped his quill into it and began to write, pausing every now and then to listen, because if any of the Dursleys heard the scratching of his quill on their way to the bathroom, he'd probably find himself locked in the Cupboard under the stairs for the rest of the summer"**

Snape had growled the last part out then tried to hex the Dursleys along with half of those in the room. Only to find that a golden shield had circled them to keep them from harm.

'POP' a letter had appeared on the coffee table. Remus picked up the letter and read it out;

_Hello again I forgot to mention in the previous letter that the Dursleys are not to be harmed in any way whatsoever. You wont be able to cast a harmful spell at them, in fact no truly harmful spell can be cast on anyone in the room._

_Harry_

_P.S the ministry has yet to break through the wards and we are trying to find a way out safely. That is the only reason you have received this and maybe other letters from us during parts of your reading._

_HP_

Everyone looked shocked and annoyed by this, but let it go in favour of ignoring them. Snape started reading again;

"**The Dursley family of Number Four, Privet Drive, was the reason that Harry never enjoyed his summer holidays. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and their son, Dudley, were Harry's only living relatives. They were Muggles, and they had a very medieval attitude toward magic. Harry's dead parents, who had been a witch and wizard themselves, were never mentioned under the Dursleys' roof. For years, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had hoped that if they kept Harry as downtrodden as possible, they would be able to squash the magic out of him."**

A loud growl was heard, everyone looked to Remus who had a shadow of the wolf on his face and looked as if he would like nothing more then to be locked in a room with them during the full moon. The Dursleys shrank back, hoping he wouldn't attack them. Snape gulped at the look on Remus's face, and continued reading;

"**To their fury, they had not been unsuccessful. These days they lived in terror of anyone finding out that Harry had spent most of the last two years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The most they could do, however, was to lock away Harry's spell books, wand, cauldron, and broomstick at the start of the summer break, and forbid him to talk to the neighbours."**

At this Molly was on her feet screaming at the Dursleys for doing something like this to 'her black haired son'. Harry looked shocked and grateful by this and took her into a hug, asking her to calm down that she was more family then they are, and that she is his 'mother Weasley'. When she heard this she wrapped him in a crushing hug, tears of happiness streaming down her face.

"Mum he's going blue!" Ron told her when he noticed his friend colour change.

"Oh, sorry Harry dear, you know how I can get towards one of my children sometimes. And thank you for everything you have done for this family." she said to him while retaking her seat. Blushing he looked at Lily, his mum and noticed how looked sad and rejected she looked said;

"Its OK your always be my mum its just Mrs. Weasley was the first woman I can remember who treated me like her own. Your my first mum, my real mum, but Mrs. Weasley is my other mum, she's treated me like a son since the summer before second year."

at this both of Harry's 'mums' jumped up and hugged him so hard he swore his ribs were going to break.

"I understand Harry. And I don't blame you." she told him before looking at Mrs. Weasley " Thank you so much for looking after my baby boy. It means so much to me."

"Think nothing of it dear, I think of him as one of mine, that won't change" was the reply Lily got before she turned to her sister with a glare that would've made Petunia drop dead if it was possible.

"As for you Tuney" her voice like ice as she spoke "just be grateful I cant use magic on you or you would be begging for death right now." with one final glare she went back to her seat, deciding to ignore her sister for the rest of the book – if that was at all possible.

The others in the room decided there and then to never piss off Lily EVER.

"Before we start reading again, can I just ask that you try not to interrupt, no matter what you here as we have a lot to get through, and a lot of it you won't like when you here it?" harry asked, receiving nods from everyone.

"Thank you, Professor please carry on."

"**This separation from his spell books had been a real problem for Harry, because his teachers at Hogwarts had given him a lot of holiday work. One of the essays, a particularly nasty one about shrinking potions, was for Harry's least favourite teacher, Professor Snape, who would be delighted to have an excuse to give Harry detention for a month. **Snape lifted the book up higher to avoid the glares he was receiving. **Harry had therefore seized his chance in the first week of the holidays. While Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley had gone out into the front garden to admire Uncle Vernon's new company car (in very loud voices, so that the rest of the street would notice it too), Harry had crept downstairs, picked the lock on the cupboard under the stairs, grabbed some of his books, and hidden them in his bedroom. As long as he didn't leave spots of ink on the sheets, the Dursleys need never know that he was studying magic by night. Harry was particularly keen to avoid trouble with his aunt and uncle at the moment, as they were already in an especially bad mood with him, all because he'd received a telephone call from a fellow wizard one week into the school vacation. **Ron, harry and Hermione winched at this, knowing what was coming while Vernon went pale, knowing how he had reacted and hoping it wouldn't be in the book. **Ron Weasley, who was one of Harry's best friends at Hogwarts, came from a whole family of wizards. This meant that he knew a lot of things Harry didn't, but had never used a telephone before. **More winches, and not just from the trio this time. **Most unluckily, it had been Uncle Vernon who had answered the call. "Vernon Dursley speaking" Harry, who happened to be in the room at the time, froze as he heard Ron's voice answer. "HELLO? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I – WANT – TO – TALK – TO – HARRY – POTTER!" **Laughter followed this as quite a few in the room knew that you don't shout down a phone, then stopped and winched as they realised what could happen. **Ron was yelling so loudly that Uncle Vernon jumped and held the receiver a foot away from his ear, ****staring at it with an expression of mingled fury and alarm. "WHO IS THIS?" he roared in the direction of the mouthpiece. "WHO ARE YOU?" "RON — WEASLEY!" Ron bellowed back, as though he and Uncle Vernon were speaking from opposite ends of a football field. "I'M — A — FRIEND — OF — HARRY'S — FROM — SCHOOL —" Uncle Vernon's small eyes swivelled around to Harry, who was rooted to the spot. **The room all winched and then glared at Vernon for this thinking that it was going to be worse then it was. **"THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER HERE!" he roared, now holding the receiver at arm's length, as though frightened it might explode. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT SCHOOL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! NEVER CONTACT ME AGAIN! DON'T YOU COME NEAR MY FAMILY!" And he threw the ****receiver back onto the telephone as if dropping a poisonous spider. The fight that had followed had been one of the worst ever. "HOW DARE YOU GIVE THIS NUMBER TO PEOPLE LIKE — PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" Uncle Vernon had roared, spraying Harry with spit."**

"EWWW" shouted the room at large, minus the Dursleys of course.

"**Ron obviously realized that he'd gotten Harry into trouble, because he hadn't called again. Harry's other best friend from Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, hadn't been in touch either. Harry suspected that Ron had warned Hermione not to call, which was a pity, because Hermione, the cleverest witch in Harry's year, had Muggle parents, knew perfectly well how to use a telephone, and would probably have had enough sense not to say that she went to Hogwarts. So Harry had had no word from any of his wizarding friends for five long weeks, and this summer was turning out to be almost as bad as the last one." **"Don't ask" harry said before anyone could ask. People pouted but let it go as Snape had already started reading again. **There was just one very small improvement — after swearing that he wouldn't use her to send letters to any of his friends, Harry had been allowed to let his owl, Hedwig, out at night. Uncle Vernon had given in because of the racket Hedwig made if she was locked in her cage all the time. Harry finished writing about Wendelin the Weird and paused to listen again. The silence in the dark house was broken only by the distant, grunting snores of his enormous cousin, Dudley. It must be very late, Harry thought. His eyes were itching with tiredness. Perhaps he'd finish this essay tomorrow night… He replaced the top of the ink bottle; pulled an old pillowcase from under his bed; put the torch, A History of Magic, his essay, quill, and ink inside it; got out of bed; and hid the lot under a loose floorboard under his bed. Then he stood up, stretched, and checked the time on the luminous alarm clock on his bedside table. It was one o'clock in the morning. Harry's stomach gave a funny jolt. He had been thirteen years old, without realizing it, for a whole hour. **"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" shouted those in the room with the exception of the professors, the Dursleys, and Percy. "You do realise this was two years ago, yeah?" Harry laughed once his ears had stopped ringing, making those who had shouted to blush. Snape rolled his eyes at they childishness being displayed and continued reading; **"Yet another unusual thing about Harry was how little he looked forward to his birthdays. He had never received a birthday card in his life.** (growls and glares followed this statement aimed at the Dursleys and Dumbledore causing them to look as if they would or had wet themselves.) **The Dursleys had completely ignored his last two birthdays, and he had no reason to suppose they would remember this one." **Shocked silence filled the room as those reading (minus harry and the Dursleys) tried to process this. When they had...well lets just say that Dumbledore looked like a catwalk model compared to the Dursleys once the Weasleys, Marauders, Hermione and Lily had finished with them. **"Harry walked across the dark room, past Hedwig's large, empty cage, to the open window. He leaned on the sill, the cool night air pleasant on his face after a long time under the blankets. Hedwig had been absent for two nights now. Harry wasn't worried about her: she'd been gone this long before. But he hoped she'd be back soon — she was the only living creature in this house who didn't flinch at the sight of him." **Lily walked over to petunia and slapped her so hard she fell from the sofa when this was read "YOU JEALOUS HORSE-FACED BITCH! HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY SON LIKE THAT? ALL BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE MAGIC AND HE DOES JUST LIKE I DO?" she ranted, having wanted to get this off her chest since she had heard they had tried to squash his magic out of him."What the hell happened to you Tuney?" she had whispered the last part, tears running down her face, as she remembered how her sister used to be like, before she found out about magic. She returned to her seat, not waiting for an answer, and asked Snape to carry on reading, completely ignoring the looks that she was receiving and that Petunia was crying as well over the loss of their relationship. Giving Lily a worried look Snape did as he was asked; **"Harry, though still rather small and skinny for his age, had grown a few inches over the last year. His jet-black hair, however, was just as it always had been — stubbornly untidy, whatever he did to it. The eyes behind his glasses were bright green, and on his forehead, clearly visible through his hair, was a thin scar, shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

**Of all the unusual things about Harry, this scar was the most extraordinary of all. It was not, as the Dursleys had pretended for ten years, a souvenir of the car crash that had killed Harry's parents, because Lily and James Potter had not died in a car crash."**

"They told you they/we died in a car crash!" screamed the room at large, the loudest of which was the Weasleys and marauders.

"Um..Yeah" Harry answered nervously. This started glares and mutterings at and about the Dursleys and Dumbledore. Who looked rather scared. Dumbledore even more so when the weasley twins and marauders pulled the notebooks and pens that had just appeared close and started to mutter to each other while looking at him and the Dursleys wearing quite evil smirks on their faces.

"**They had been murdered, murdered by the most feared Dark wizard for a hundred years, Lord Voldemort. Harry had escaped from the same attack with nothing more than a scar on his forehead, where Voldemort's curse, instead of killing him, had rebounded upon its originator. Barely alive, Voldemort had fled…**

**But Harry had come face-to-face with him at Hogwarts."**

"YOU WHAT!" screamed those who had no idea he was remotely likely to return (minus the Dursleys of course). The trio looked at each other and started to explain their first two years of school, when they had finished Lily and Molly were in tears, their other half trying to comfort them, the marauders (minus James who was comforting Lily)and the twins were planning even more vicious revenge, and Ginny was shaking and pale, being comforted by Percy over what happened in her first year. While McGonagall was shouting at the Headmaster for allowing this to happen, Snape was twirling his wand in his hand while alternating between smirking and glaring at the Dursleys, who had gone slightly grey in colour and were trying to disappear by sinking into the sofa.

When everyone had calmed down and after many hugs and reassurances that the trio was alright, Snape began to read again.

"**Remembering their last meeting as he stood at the dark window, Harry had to admit he was lucky even to have reached his thirteenth birthday." **Growls and looks of disgust were sent to the Dursleys.

"**He scanned the starry sky for a sign of Hedwig, perhaps soaring back to him with a dead mouse dangling from her beak, expecting praise. Gazing absently over the rooftops, it was a few seconds before Harry realized what he was seeing.**

**Silhouetted against the golden moon, and growing larger every moment, was a large, strangely lopsided creature, and it was flapping in Harry's direction. He stood quite still, watching it sink lower and lower. For a split second he hesitated, his hand on the window latch, wondering whether to slam it shut. But then the bizarre creature soared over one of the street lamps of Privet Drive, and Harry, realizing what it was, leapt aside.**

**Through the window soared three owls, two of them holding up the third, which appeared to be unconscious. They landed with a soft flump on Harry's bed, and the middle owl, which was large and grey, keeled right over and lay motionless." **"Errol" laughed all the Weasleys and Harry.

"**There was a large package tied to its legs. Harry recognized the unconscious owl at once — his name was Errol, and he belonged to the Weasley family. Harry dashed to the bed, untied the cords around Errol's legs, took off the parcel, and then carried Errol to Hedwig's cage. Errol opened one bleary eye, gave a feeble hoot of thanks, and began to gulp some water. Harry turned back to the remaining owls. One of them, the large snowy female, was his own Hedwig. She, too, was carrying a parcel and looked extremely pleased with herself. She gave ****Harry an affectionate nip with her beak as he removed her burden, then flew across the room to join Errol.**

**Harry didn't recognize the third owl, a handsome tawny one, but he knew at once where it had come from, because in addition to a third package, it was carrying a letter bearing the Hogwarts crest. When Harry relieved this owl of its burden, it ruffled its feathers importantly, stretched its wings, and took off through the window into the night.**

**Harry sat down on his bed and grabbed Errol's package, ripped off the brown paper, and discovered a present wrapped in gold and his first ever birthday card."**

This room made Dumbledore,and surprisingly, Dudley and Petunia look down in guilt, while everyone, minus Snape who was impassive and the trio because they had known, look sad, the women in the room even had tears in their eyes.

"**Fingers trembling slightly, he opened the envelope. Two pieces of paper fell out — a letter and a newspaper clipping.**

**The clipping had clearly come out of the wizarding newspaper, the Daily Prophet, because the people in the black-and-white picture were moving. Harry picked up the clipping, smoothed it out, and read:**

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE**

**Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw."** At this the marauders, Hermione and Harry jumped up and started cheering for the good luck of the red haired family. They didn't stop until Lily and an embarrassed Molly placed a body bind on all of them an gestured to Snape to continue.

"**A delighted Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank."**

**The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend.**

**Harry scanned the moving photograph, and a grin spread across his face as he saw all nine of the Weasleys waving furiously at him, standing in front of a large pyramid. Plump little Mrs. Weasley; tall, balding Mr. Weasley; six sons; and one daughter, all (though the black-and-white picture didn't show it) with flaming-red hair. Right in the middle of the picture was Ron, tall and gangling, with his pet rat, Scabbers, on his shoulder and his arm around his little sister, Ginny. Harry couldn't think of anyone who deserved to win a large pile of gold more than the Weasleys, who were very nice and extremely poor." **All Weasleys turned the famous weasley red at this, but didn't say anything about it, knowing that it is true.

"**Dear Harry, Happy birthday! Look, I'm really sorry about that telephone call.**

**I hope the Muggles didn't give you a hard time. I asked Dad, and he reckons I shouldn't have shouted.**

**It's amazing here in Egypt. Bill's taken us around all the tombs and you wouldn't believe the ****curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one. I couldn't believe it when Dad won the Daily Prophet Draw. Seven hundred galleons! Most of it's gone on this trip, but they're going to buy me a new wand for next year. **

**Harry remembered only too well the occasion when Ron's old wand had snapped. It had happened when the car the two of them had been flying to Hogwarts had crashed into a tree on the school grounds."**

Ron and Harry went bright red as Percy, Lily, Molly and McGonagall gave them stern glares at this, while the Marauders, Hermione, Arthur, Fred, George and Ginny laughed.

"That sounds cool" Dudley said to everyone's surprise, even more so his parents who started to look at him as if he were a bug, to the disgust of most there. when it was calm again, Snape began to read

"**We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to London to get my wand and our new books. Any chance of meeting you there?**

**Don't let the Muggles get you down!**

**Try and come to London,**

**Ron**

**P.S. Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week." **Percy looked overly smug at this, to the annoyance of the twins who began to plan a prank on him.

"**Harry glanced back at the photograph. Percy, who was in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, was looking particularly smug.**

**He had pinned his Head Boy badge to the fez perched jauntily on top of his neat hair, his horn-rimmed glasses flashing in the Egyptian sun." **Sounds and looks of disbelief and disgust were heard from Sirius, James, Remus, Fred and George at this.

"**Harry now turned to his present and unwrapped it. Inside was what looked like a miniature glass spinning top. There was another note from Ron beneath it. **

**Harry — this is a Pocket Sneakoscope. If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's supposed to light up and spin. Bill says it's rubbish sold for wizard tourists and isn't reliable, because it kept lighting up at dinner last night. But he didn't realize Fred and George had put beetles in his soup.**

Laughter came from throughout the room.

**Bye — Ron**

**Harry put the Pocket Sneakoscope on his bedside table, where it stood quite still, balanced on its point, reflecting the luminous hands of his clock. **

**He looked at it happily for a few seconds, then picked up the parcel Hedwig had brought.**

**Inside this, too, there was a wrapped present, a card, and a letter, this time from Hermione.**

**Dear Harry,**

**Ron wrote to me and told me about his phone call to your Uncle Vernon. I do hope you're all right.**

**I'm on holiday in France at the moment and I didn't know how I was going to send this to you — what if they'd opened it at customs?"** sniggers came from the pranksters in the room as they imagined the looks on the poor muggles' faces if that had happened. With an eye roll at their immaturity Snape continued, desperate to finish his turn

"— **but then Hedwig turned up! I think she wanted to make sure you got something for your birthday for a change.**

**I bought your present by owl-order; there was an advertisement in the Daily Prophet (I've been getting it delivered; it's so good to keep up with what's going on in the wizarding world). Did you see that picture of Ron and his family a week ago? I bet he's learning loads." **the sniggers from before became all out laughter with Harry and Hermione joining in this time.

"**I'm really jealous — the ancient Egyptian wizards were fascinating.**

**Ron says he's going to be in London in the last week of the holidays. Can you make it? Will your aunt and uncle let you come? I really hope you can. If not, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September first!**

**Love from Hermione**

**P.S. Ron says Percy's Head Boy. I'll bet Percy's really pleased. Ron doesn't seem too happy about it.**

**Harry laughed as he put Hermione's letter aside and picked up her present. It was very heavy. Knowing Hermione, he was sure it would be a large book full of very difficult spells" **Hermione huffed at this knowing that while she was very study conscious, that Harry wasn't.

"— **but it wasn't. His heart gave a huge bound as he ripped back the paper and saw a sleek black leather case, with silver words stamped across it, reading Broomstick Servicing Kit."**

"I owe you big time for that Mia." said Harry gratefully. "It's the only reason I didn't lose it with Marge before or worse than I did."

"Your welcome Ry" Mia replied. "Though from what you told me I'm not sure whether that's a good thing." Saying this caused most of the room to stare at her in shock while Ron and Harry laughed so hard they fell off of the sofa. When they had finished laughing and sat back on the sofa Hermione rolled her eyes and turned to Snape "Please continue reading professor. The chapter must be nearly finished by now." Snape nodded and continued.

"**There was a large jar of Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish, a pair of gleaming silver Tail-Twig Clippers, a tiny brass compass to clip on your broom for long journeys, and a Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare. Apart from his friends, the thing that Harry missed most about Hogwarts was Quidditch, the most popular sport in the magical world — highly dangerous, very exciting, and played on broomsticks. Harry happened to be a very good Quidditch player; he had been the youngest person in a century to be picked for one of the Hogwarts House teams."**

"What year did you start playing in?" James asked, practically quivering in excitement that his future son was good at Quidditch.

"My first. Why?" Harry replied, but James couldn't answer. He was just staring at Harry open-mouthed in shock. Snape rolled his eyes and started reading again,

"**One of Harry's most prized possessions was his Nimbus Two Thousand racing broom. Harry put the leather case aside and picked up his last parcel. He recognized the untidy scrawl on the brown paper at once: this was from Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper. He tore off the top layer of paper and glimpsed something green and leathery, but before he could unwrap it properly, the parcel gave a strange quiver, and whatever was inside it snapped loudly — as though it had jaws." **"Typical Hagrid" stated those who knew him.

"**Harry froze. He knew that Hagrid would never send him anything dangerous on purpose, but then, Hagrid didn't have a normal person's view of what was dangerous. Hagrid had been known to befriend giant spiders, buy vicious, three-headed dogs from men in pubs, and sneak illegal dragon eggs into his cabin." **There was complete silence. Even though they already knew this from the trio telling them about their first two years at hogwarts, everyone was shocked. Snape recovered from the shock first and carried on reading before anyone else could recover and start shouting.

"**Harry poked the parcel nervously. It snapped loudly again. Harry reached for the lamp on his bedside table, gripped it firmly in one hand, and raised it over his head, ready to strike. Then he seized the rest of the wrapping paper in his other hand and pulled. And out fell — a book."** "What?" most of the room asked in confusion. "You'll see" Ron sniggered while Harry and Hermione were desperately trying not to laugh.

"**Harry just had time to register its handsome green cover, emblazoned with the golden title The Monster Book of Monsters, before it flipped onto its edge and scuttled sideways along the ****bed like some weird crab."** "I love the way you describe things Ry" giggled Hermione while Ron was laughing a great full bellied laugh. Everyone else just looked at them like they had lost it.

""**Uh-oh," Harry muttered. The book toppled off the bed with a loud clunk and shuffled ****rapidly across the room. Harry followed it stealthily. The book was hiding in the dark space under his desk. Praying that the Dursleys were still fast asleep, Harry got down on his hands and knees and reached toward it.**

**"Ouch!"**

**The book snapped shut on his hand and then flapped past him, still scuttling on its covers. Harry scrambled around, threw himself forward, and managed to flatten it. Uncle Vernon gave a loud, sleepy grunt in the room next door."** " I wondered what freaky thing you were doing in there boy. Now I know it was a freakish biting book." Vernon started, earning himself dirty looks from various members in the room.

"**Hedwig and Errol watched interestedly as Harry clamped the struggling book tightly in his arms, hurried to his chest of drawers, and pulled out a belt, which he buckled tightly around it. The Monster Book shuddered angrily, but could no longer flap and snap, so Harry threw it down on the bed and reached for Hagrid's card.**

**Dear Harry, Happy Birthday! Think you might find this useful for next year."**

"How would that freaky book be useful to you boy?" Vernon asked, starting to go purple.

"I take Care of Magical creatures _Uncle _that was the book I needed for it that year" the sarcasm when Harry called him uncle seemed lost on the Dursleys, but not on the rest of the room, who started sniggering at the slightly purple walrus. Vernon just huffed before looking at Snape to try to get him to carry on. With an over exaggerated eye roll he did,

"**Won't say no more here. Tell you when I see you. Hope the Muggles are treating you right. All the best, Hagrid**

**It struck Harry as ominous that Hagrid thought a biting book would come in useful, but he put Hagrid's card up next to Ron's and Hermione's, grinning more broadly than ever. Now there was only the letter from Hogwarts left.**

**Noticing that it was rather thicker than usual, Harry slit open the envelope, pulled out the first page of parchment within, and read:**

**Dear Mr. Potter,**

**Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.**

**Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign.**

**A list of books for next year is enclosed.**

**Yours sincerely,**

**Professor M. McGonagall**

**Deputy Headmistress**

**Harry pulled out the Hogsmeade permission form and looked at it, no longer grinning. It would be wonderful to visit Hogsmeade on weekends; he knew it was an entirely wizarding village, and he had never set foot there. But how on earth was he going to persuade Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia to sign the form?" **"grumbles, growls and glares met this, all directed at the Dursleys. Dumbledore was being ignored, must to his pleasure at this moment. The twins and marauders started to plan even more pranks on them though.

"**He looked over at the alarm clock. It was now two o'clock in the morning."** "You should be in bed Harry" Molly and Lily fussed, seeming to have forgotten that this had already happened two years previous.

"**Deciding that he'd worry about the Hogsmeade form when he woke up, Harry got back into bed and reached up to cross off another day on the chart he'd made for himself, counting down the days left until his return to Hogwarts. Then he took off his glasses and lay down; eyes open, facing his three birthday cards.**

**Extremely unusual though he was, at that moment Harry Potter felt just like everyone else — glad, for the first time in his life, that it was his birthday."**

"That's the end of the chapter" Snape said, glad that he had finished. Just then there was a 'POOF' and a 'BANG', and in a purple mist, a new person to read with appeared holding a piece of parchment. This person was...

-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-

A.N. Sorry for the cliffy but I really wanted to get this chapter done. Anyway here's chapter two for you. Please let me know what you think.

AN2: I added the part about the chamber for a later purpose, you'll have to wait and see though.


	3. Dumbles Gets HisDudley Says Sorry

Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter characters (damn) only the plot.

Summery and warnings: In an attempt to stop the mistakes made during the second war that cost good people to their lives and death eaters to walk free, certain characters from different times are brought together to read the Harry Potter books starting with The Prisoner of Azkaban. Takes place in Harry's fifth year after the weasley twins have left. AU, OOC, Dumbledore bashing, Dursley bashing and some swearing.

AN: My first attempt at writing, constructive criticism welcome but all flames will be given to my brothers to start a bonfire in the back garden. Also thank you to Katzztar for you review. It gave me an idea to add into this chapter.

-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-WWW1-

_Last time:_

"_That's the end of the chapter" Snape said, glad that he had finished. Just then there was a 'POOF' and a 'BANG', and in a purple mist, a new person to read with appeared holding a piece of parchment. This person was..._

This time:

Cornelius Fudge current Minister of Magic. Wearing a lime green bowler on his head and a look of disbelieve on his face. "What is going on here Dumbledore?" Demanded Fudge, completely ignoring everyone else. "I just received a letter from that blasted Potter boy saying he is a future one and that things were so bad there that he and two of his friends had found a way to change it. Next thing I know I'm standing here." his voice was strained as he looked around and saw that a lot more people than he expected were there than he first thought. "And is that Lily and James Potter? And a younger Sirius Black? How is this possible Dumbledore?" he spluttered by the sound of it he was trying not to panic.

"Minister, we had the same thing happen to us but in reverse. Here read this." McGonagall said before Dumbledore could and make himself sound blameless in all this.

While Fudge read the letter and screamed at Dumbledore for everything that had happened, Dudley walked up to Harry, ignoring his parents and asked "Can I talk to you please Harry?" .

After a look between the trio that spoke volumes without words he got up and gestured to Dudley to follow him to the kitchen, where they sat at the table awkwardly until Dudley cleared his throat and thought over whatever it was he wanted to say.

"Harry I'm sorry I was such a bully to you when we were younger" he began, shocking Harry and those who were listening thanks to Fred and George's Extendable Ears.

"I never really thought you were a freak, or anything else they had called you. I just did what they did, because I was a spoiled brat, and it got me what I wanted most of the time." he said with a wry grin, remembering when Harry got his second bedroom. "Then those dementor-thingys attacked us and I realised just how bad I really was for going along with it. If I hadn't we probably would be more like brothers instead of enemy's or whatever." Dudley took a deep breath and finally asked "I know I don't deserve it, but is there a chance you could forgive me? And maybe tell me more about magic, it sounds really cool, not the Devils work like dad says." Dudley asked, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Sure Dud. I think I'd like to know what you'd be like as a big brother." Spoke Harry, after a long silence, much to Dudley's relief. Harry stood and went to the fridge, pulled out a crate of cold Butterbeers', and handed one to Dudley. "Here's you first magic-like experience Dud, Butterbeer, a foamy drink kinda like root beer but much much better." Harry explained and took a long drink of his own bottle.

"Wow, that's amazing." Dudley exclaimed as he took a drink himself. "I'm going to get something for mum and dad you go on in OK?" Dudley asked after a comfortable silence just drinking his own Butterbeer. Harry nodded, realising that Vernon and Petunia would refuse to drink or eat anything remotely linked to the magical world, finished his drink, picked up the crate of Butterbeer, and carried it into the table in the living room where everyone was, he then handed everyone a drink, Fudge even paused in his extremely long dressing down of Dumbledore to accept one and thank Harry for it, surprising the teen.

When Dudley returned from the kitchen and set down a tray that held a teapot, cups, sugar and biscuits on the glass coffee table he went to sit on a chair that had appeared between the sofa's of his parents and harry and his friends.

"So what do you think we should do to the old man for the crap he's put you through?" Dudley asked to the shock of everyone who heard. " I mean can I help, your my cousin, just because I was an arse doesn't mean I really felt like that towards you. Your family, and no one messes with my family" he finished fiercely, which shocked his dad into action.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO DUDLEY BOY!" Vernon bellowed at him going purple in the face.

"VERNON!" Petunia yelled at him to get his attention. "sit down and shut up for once in your life" it looked like Petunia had had enough of her husband blaming her nephew for everything "Harry hasn't done anything but save his soul last summer. I've had enough of you placing the blame of your own problems on the boy. Grow up and take responsibility for your own actions and let Dudley make his own choices." This shocked her husband and the rest of the room into silence as he sat down meekly, afraid of her anger.

Unnoticed by all, as the had been busy watching Petunia tear Vernon a new one, Dumbledore had been turned into a bright green goat complete with pink spots, a long bright blue beard and a sign around his neck stating; 'Worlds most manipulative old goat'. When he bleated was the first time anyone noticed but when they did no one could stop themselves from laughing so hard that they were bent over, tears were pouring from their eyes, even Snape was laughing like this, glad that Dumbledore was getting his just deserts for destroying lives.

It took a good half hour for everyone to calm down, but when they had Dumbledore was back to normal-ish, and the unmistakable sounds of stomachs begging to be filled was heard.

"Oh dear, its getting late, I think its time for dinner and then an early night for everyone so we can continue reading early." Mrs Weasley said as she hurried to the kitchen to cook for everyone, followed by Petunia and Lily.

Vernon dragged Dudley to a corner far away from the others to have a 'talk' with him.

The marauders and twins, the trio with Ginny and the professors with Fudge. To talk about explain to the minister what they had read.

"Well Potter I'm not sure that I believe You-Know-who is back at least not in a body, but I'm willing to find out the truth. About that and Black." Fudge declared when he had been caught up on the reading as well as the trios first and second years at hogwarts.

"Thank you minister, that's all I'm asking for" Harry told him, glad the man is finally willing to listen.

Soon they were all called to the table to eat, everyone helped themselves to the delicious food, Vernon only taking what Petunia did. In record time the food was finished surprisingly in silence as everyone was lost to their own thoughts. When they had finished the three who had cooked took away the plates and brought out dessert, chocolate cakes and treacle tarts. When they were also gone, quicker the the dinner was, Mrs Weasley and Lily flicked their wands and the plates went to the sink to clean themselves.

"right bed everyone, we can read more tomorrow with clear heads." Lily spoke. Everyone did as they were told, even if she was only a school girl at the time. The chose their rooms, girl and boys separated by the sitting room, apart from the married couples and professors who were in rooms in-between the others.

It took along time for everyone to sleep as they were anxious about what would come, but when they did, they slept deep, dreamlessly and peacefully, for the rest of the night.

AN: How is everyone finding the changes so far? Also I need a Beta if you want to be one for this fic please let me know.


End file.
